Toy Story 4 Ever (film)/Transcript/3
2 - Previous Next - 4 *(Randy Newman's "Strange Things" plays over a long montage: Andy plays with Woody, jumping up and down on the bed, and running around the room. Andy sets Woody down on the floor. Next he "lands" Buzz on the floor opposite Woody. Andy shoots Buzz's laser at Woody and then smacks Woody across the room as if he'd been blown away by the laser. Andy runs into his closet wearing his cowboy hat and cowboy pajamas. He runs out of the closet clad in Buzz Lightyear pajamas and a homemade spaceman's helmet (complete with yelling "Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue!!!!"). Buzz watches Rex execute a wimpy roar. The space ranger suggests a few tips for the dinosaur. Rex tries again, this time giving a "Jurassic Park" roar. The roar blasts Potato Head's features right off his face. Rocky, Snake, the troll doll and Rex are lifting Tinker Toys as weights. Buzz works out on top of the upside down Robot, using his feet as a treadmill. Woody looks under the bed for Slinky, finding only the checkerboard. Woody peeks around the corner of the bed to see Slinky and Robot, under Buzz's direction, setting Buzz's "ship" up on top of ABC blocks for repair. In frustration, Woody kicks the checkerboard, sending the pieces flying. One of the checkers ricochets off the dresser and boomerangs into Woody's mouth. He observes all the cowboy-themed items in the bedroom transform to space motif: the posters, the drawings on the wall, the pillow, the bedspread. At bedtime, Andy is sound asleep, with Buzz tucked under the covers next to him. Woody peeks out at them from the toybox and then sadly sinks back into the box) *'Randy Newman (US, UK and other English-speaking territories)/Isao Sasaki (other English-speaking territories, particularly with the Asian ones):' I was on top of the world, living high It was right in my pocket I was living the life Things were just the way they should be When from out of the sky like a bomb comes some little punk in a rocket Now all of a sudden some strange things are happening to me I had friends I had lots of friends Now all my friends are gone And I'm doing the best I can to carry on I had power (power) I was respected (respect) But not any more And I've lost the love to the one whom I adored Let me tell you about the strange things are happening to me Strange things Strange things are happening to me Ain't no doubt about it Strange things Strange things *(The next morning, Woody throws open the lid of the toy box) *'Woody:' Finally! (breathes in, then realizes that his hat is missing) Hey, who's got my hat? *'Mr. Shark:' (pops out of the box, wearing Woody's hat) Look, I'm Woody. Howdy, howdy, howdy! *'Woody:' (sarcastic) Aha…aha. (grips the hat) Gimme that. (leaps out of the toy box) *'Buzz:' Say there, Lizard and Stretchy Dog, let me show you something. It looks as though I've been accepted into your culture. (puts his foot out so they can see the sloe of his boot) Your chief, Andy, inscribed his name on me. *(The name "ANDY" is written on it in permanent marker) *'Slinky:' Wow! *'Rex:' With permanent ink too! *'Buzz:' Well! I must get back to repairing my ship… *(Woody looks at '''his' foot. "Andy" is written on it also but in a much more childish scrawl and is largely faded'') *'Bo Peep:' Don't let it get to you, Woody. *'Woody:' (nonchalant) Let what? What do you mean? Who? *'Bo Peep:' I know Andy's excited about Buzz. But you know he'll always have a special place for you. *'Mr. Potato Head:' (walking past) Yeah, like the attic. Heh, heh… *'Woody:' All right, that's it! (angrily marches across the room) *(Across the room, Buzz's cardboard ship is still up on the ABC blocks. Buzz lies down on a skateboard and slides under the ship like a mechanic. Snake and Robot stand by waiting for instructions. Buzz's hand reaches out from under the ship) *'Buzz:' Unidirectional bonding strip… *(Robot turns toward Snake who stands in readiness by a tape dispenser) *'Robot:' Mr. Lightyear wants more tape. *(Snake rips off a piece of tape with his mouth. Woody approaches the skateboard, grabs hold of Buzz's foot and rolls him out from under the ship) *'Woody:' Listen, Lightsnack. You stay away from Andy. He's mine, and no one is taking him away from me. *'Buzz:' What are you talking about? (to Robot) Where's that bonding strip?! (rolls himself back under) *'Woody:' (rolls him out again) And another thing. Stop with this spaceman thing! It's getting on my nerves! *'Buzz:' (sits up, face to face with Woody) Are you saying you want to lodge a complaint with Star Command? *'Woody:' Oh-ho, okay! So you want to do it the hard way, huh? *'Buzz:' (stands up, face to face with Woody in anger) Don't even think about it, cowboy. *'Woody:' Oh, yeah, tough guy?! *(Woody pushes Buzz in the chest, accidentally activating a button that makes the spaceman's helmet open. Buzz grabs his neck, gasping for air. He drops to his knees and begins to writhe on the ground, holding his breath. Woody is unsure how to react. Suddenly, Buzz sniffs the air) *'Buzz:' The air isn't…toxic? (rises and points an accusing finger at Woody) How dare you open a spaceman's helmet on an uncharted planet. My eyeballs could have been sucked from their sockets! (closes his helmet) *'Woody:' You actually think you're the Buzz Lightyear? Oh, all this time, I thought it was an act! (to the room) Hey, guys! Look! It's the real Buzz Lightyear! *'Buzz:' You're mocking me, aren't you? *'Woody:' Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…'BUZZ, LOOK!!! AN ALIEN!!!' *'Buzz:' Where!?! *(Buzz falls for the trick and turns around. Woody kneels over with hoarse laughter, then stops short. All the toys look to the bedroom window) *'Sid:' (O.S.) Yes! Ah, ha, ha, ha! *'Slinky:' (hides under the bed) It's Sid. *(The panicked Troikas quickly hide themselves in) *'Rex:' I thought he was at Summer Camp? *'Hamm:' They must have kicked him out early this year. *(The toys rush over to the window) *'Rex:' Oh, no, not Sid! *'Sid:' (O.S.) Incoming! *(From out the window, Sid Phillips, a hyperactive ten-year-old, and his bull terrier, Scud, can be roughly made out jumping around in their backyard. A G.I. Joe-styled soldier toy stands isolated in the center of the yard. Sid pummels the figure with rocks while Scud strains at his leash, barking wildly) *'Mr. Potato Head:' Who is it this time? *'Woody:' I can't tell. Hey, where's Lenny? *'Lenny:' Right here, Woody. *(Woody turns to see, Lenny, a pair of wind-up binoculars, approaching him from the other end of the desk. Woody picks Lenny up and looks through him to survey the scene) *'Rex:' Oh, no, I can't bear to watch one of these again! *(The soldier toy is posed in a running stance in the center of the backyard. A huge M-80 is strapped to the doll's back with masking tape) *'Woody:' Oh, no…it's a Combat Carl. *'Buzz:' (breaks through the crowd) What's going on? *'Woody:' Nothing that concerns YOU spacemen. Just us TOYS. *'Buzz:' I'd better take a look anyway. (grabs Lenny from Woody and looks through him) Why is that soldier strapped to an explosive device? *'Woody': (redirecting Buzz's view) That's why. Sid. *(Buzz only manages to see the barking dog) *'Buzz:' Sure is a hairy fella. *'Woody:' No! No, that's Scud, you idiot! (Woody readjusts Buzz's view, showing Sid sporting a skull t-shirt and laughing hideously) That is Sid! *'Buzz:' You mean that happy child? *'Mr. Potato Head:' That ain't no happy child. *'Rex:' He tortures toys, just for fun! *'Buzz:' Well, then we've got to do something. (steps up onto the window ledge) *'Bo Peep:' (gasps in shock) What are you doing?! Get down from there! *'Buzz:' I'm gonna teach that boy a lesson. *'Woody:' Yeah, sure. You go ahead. Melt him with your scary laser. *(Woody presses Buzz's laser button. It emits a wimpy electronic beep. Buzz quickly pulls his arm away) *'Buzz:' Be careful with that, it's extremely dangerous. *(While Woody and Buzz banter, Lenny witnesses Sid lighting the fuse of the M80) *'Lenny:' He's lighting it! He's lighting it! *'Sid:' NO-O-O-O-O!!! CA-A-A-A-A-ARL! *'Lenny:' HIT THE DIRT!! *'Bo:' AAH! *'Buzz:' Lookout! *(The toys jump away from the window. Dirt clouds and toy shrapnel rain down along the side of Andy's house. They peek over the window sill) *'Sid:' YES!!! He's gone!! He's history! Whoo! *(A large black scorch mark is all that remains where Combat Carl once stood. Sid jumps up and down victoriously while Scud resumes his barking) *'Buzz:' I could have stopped him. *'Woody:' Buzz, I would love to see you try. (gesturing to Sid's yard) Of course, I would love to see you as a crater. *(Sid cackles and dances around the crater) *'Bo Peep:' The sooner we move, the better. 2 - Previous Next - 4 Category:Transcripts Category:Toy Story Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas